


Together

by Idolfloofster



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: First date BS, Other, Regret, Stuff? Idk man, The McStaberoo manoeuvre, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idolfloofster/pseuds/Idolfloofster
Summary: A Leosaya Fic (Forgive me)-Leon somehow convinces the most popular girl in his class ,and his not-so-secret crush, to spend her Saturday evening with him. It took a lot of work but she agreed, so long as he didn't get his hopes up. But even that was too much to ask for. This is Leon Kuwata after all, and she is THE Sayaka Maizono.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry  
> This was so delayed  
> But eh it's still shit

⁃ - - - - - -

Sayaka was sat in her bedroom, it was mostly pink. Her bed sheets pink and white with white lace patterns at the end. Her pillow cases a similar colour/patter except the lace was light blue.  
The wallpaper was a similar light blue too, pink, white and blue were her signature colours. Her favourite colours if you will.  
But she did love red too.  
That boy in her class with the red hair and the loud voice was unfortunately rubbing off on her.

And unfortunately for them dating is exceptionally difficult for idols. But he was a famous baseball player so perhaps they could become an item-  
No she was getting ahead of herself. Leon was just her friend, that's all.  
That's definitely it.

And he should be here anyway!  
She'd gotten all dressed up and everything! Well she says 'dressed up' but she was wearing her normal outfit. She just had applied a bit less make up than usual as it didn't really make much of a difference.  
She looked more or less the same and still perfect. She only chose not to wear that much makeup up since Kuwata had always rambled on about how perfect she always looked with or without it.

That's when she heard the knock.  
Her intuition was usually dead on so she was right in assuming Leon would be there. So she carefully skipped to her door and opened it, smiling as her gaze met his.  
She used the smile she reserved for boys and producers she wanted to impress so she wasn't surprised when he stumbled back a bit to continue gazing at her.

"H-Hey Maizono-Chan."  
He said as coolly as he could manage, clicking his teeth afterwards and running a hand through his well kept hair.  
It looked so fluffy and-  
No stop it Sayaka.

She smiled softly and bowed a bit

"Hello Kuwata-Kun I-"

"Call me Leon. I'm serious, Kay?  
Ya don't have to be all formal around me hehe. . . Plus Leon sounds better to me."

She smiled at him again as he awkwardly scratched his head, he was pouting and she couldn't help giggling as she watched. He was so simple and childish, it was cute in it's own little way.

"Alright Leon~"

She said in her most flirtatious tone, earning a visible gulp from her friend whom she was spending her day with.

"Hehe. . . A-Anyway, d'you wanna head out? There's some stuff I wanna do y'know?"

He gave her a nervous smile, it was clear to her that he was trying to act cool to impress her  
But she'd got him all flustered so it seemed he was having trouble keeping it consistent.

She walked out of her room, locking the door carefully behind her as she did. Then he hesitantly reached out for her hand.  
Though she rolled her eyes she willingly took his hand with her own. Their fingers intertwining almost perfectly.  
His hands were rougher than hers, and she felt the cold metal of his rings rubbing against her soft skin. But she didn't mind, in all honesty it was fine.

But they were still just friends right?  
Oh God even her intuition was questioning this 'friendly get together which is totally not a date'

"R-Right uh, we're gonna watch a movie together in my room heh. I've already set up the sweets n' stuff so if you want a drink other than soda or water then uh say so now heh."  
He smiled nervously, tightening his grip on her had.

She smiled softly and rested her head on his arm. Earning a light blush to cross his cheeks as one crossed her own.  
Yep she decided he was hopefully asking her out.

"I'll just drink whatever you're drinking. If you don't mind that-"

"Ah- that'd be great hehe!  
B-By the way I really like your hair!-  
I-I mean it's soft and-"

Sayaka had about enough of his cute little antics so she pushed her index finger against his lips.  
Earning a grunt from him and a blush across her own cheeks.

"Sh.  
It's cute but I'd prefer it if you 'kept your cool'. But I don't mind, I just don't want you to feel embarrassed around me."

Leon gave a sharp nod then he cleared his throat, returning to his usual self after a minute of cooling himself. Well she didn't blame him, she was an idol who probably had millions of admirers and if her intuition was correct he wanted a shot with her. Which he probably realised was near impossible but here he was, still trying.

"Aight'  
Let's just get going before someone pops up outta nowhere and starts asking questions."  
Leon clicked his teeth and half guided half dragged Sayaka to his room. It was clear he had little experience with girls like her.

He'd probably never had to treat a girl like this, since his previous 'girlfriends' only liked him for his looks or his fame. That's probably why he wanted Sayaka. Since he knew she cared more about other things. But he still prided himself on his looks. That was never going to change.

He carefully opened the door and gestured for her to go in first.  
She smiled and carefully walked in, looking around slightly as she did.

It was clear he'd made an effort in tidying up his room a bit.  
His bed was made, the sheets grey and the pillows black.  
The walls red, a much darker red than his hair.  
Then he had a guitar placed in the corner, the amps and speakers beside it. Then in an opposite corner there were a couple baseball bats and one or two baseballs. He had a Laptop set down on his bed which she assumed they'd watch the movies on.  
On his desk were a few bits of paper with scribbled out words on them, a baseball shirt thrown over his chair rather sloppily and-

And he'd put several bowls of various foods on his desk.  
Three to be precise.  
One had strawberries in.  
The other had sweet popcorn in.  
And the last bowl simply had assorted gummies in.

She couldn't help but smile as she sat down on the edge of his bed. He'd gone all out hadn't he?  
Sweet. . .

Leon carefully shut the door behind him and stood in place with one hand in his pocket and the other scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, it's still kinda messy.  
And the drinks are in the desk cupboard, I'll get them out in a bit.  
So just like, make yourself comfortable I guess."  
He bit his tongue ring in anticipation as he watched her closely.  
She'd taken off her shoes and put them carefully down.  
Then she'd sat herself down bang in the middle of his bed, being careful to avoid the laptop.

"Kuw-  
Leon, can you bring the strawberries over then can we please begin watching the movies?  
I'm interested to see what you picked out."  
She smiled once again as he nodded.  
Then he took his shoes off rather carelessly as he kicked them into his cupboard.  
Then he grabbed the bowl of strawberries and then he sat beside her on the bed.  
Handing her the bowl as he picked up the laptop.

He watched closely as she squirmed to get comfortable.  
She'd put the strawberries on his bed side table so they were definitely in her reach and now-

Holy fucking shit.  
She was curling up beside him and fucking leaning on him.  
She wasn't exactly leaning on him but the sides of their bodies were touching and that was good enough for him.

She was actually fucking leaning up on his arm. How was he meant to keep his cool!? He hadn't even asked her out yet and she was already touching him in what he considered a 'more than friendly way'.

He just had to act like the girl of his dreams wasn't leaning on his arm. Yeah totally easy!  
He cleared his throat and adjusted the laptop on his lap, slowly moving the mouse to the play icon.

"Aight'  
So the uh first film is like this thing my cousin recommended watching. I mean I've never really watched it so I thought it'd be a good thing for us to watch. Heh."

He flashed a grin and she smiled back. Slowly resting her head on his shoulder. She knew he didn't have a problem with it he was just getting overly flustered but it was cute so she didn't mind.

He cleared his throat as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
The film soon began and he carefully wrapped an arm around her waist to try kinda getting her a bit closer.  
He expected her to push him off to be honest so it surprised him when she seemed to just get closer.

Fucking shit-  
His hand was practically on her ass and she was really pushing herself against him.  
This was a lot to take in.  
He hadn't even asked her out yet and yet it felt like they'd been dating for months.  
She just seemed so comfortable with what he was doing  
And although it surprised him he wasn't about to pass it up.  
What are the odds he'd get another shot with a girl as beautiful as her?

V e r y  
S l i m  
Especially since she was probably the hottest girl he knew. And he knew a lot of girls. Heck she was even hotter than Junko and she was a model, she just had a horrible personality in all honesty.

The film had begun playing and Sayaka was focusing on the film carefully. Leon was slightly distracted by the girl leaning on him but he'd made do and was trying to concentrate on the film too. But every time she squirmed that tiny bit closer he just got more flustered, she probably didn't even realise it!

The film was pretty cool in all honesty.  
A British 'cop' moving from the city to the country side because he was 'too good at his job'.  
The little village was actually s u p e r dark and the council was killing off people to try winning 'village of the year' which was kinda funny.  
Well it was an action/comedy.  
Then there was that last scene where one of the bad guys impailed his chin on a model church.  
That's what'd made Sayaka jump.  
All the other deaths were pretty gory too but seeing stuff like that made Leon shudder and Sayaka let out a yelp and a scream.

She buried her head in his chest, whimpering a bit and telling him not to let her look until it was gone.  
Leon was as disgusted as her but he had to put on the 'tough guy act'. But it was still kinda funny, Sayaka was probably just very squeamish. Which was cute.

He tapped her lightly as the scene ended and she looked back at the screen, keeping her head on his chest and her body close to his in case anything else happened.

Thankfully the film soon ended.  
There was an explosion and a bit of drama to finish it off but it was pretty good. And although Sayaka found the murders and stuff scary she did laugh at some bits.  
So Leon felt pretty proud of that.

As the film ended he smiled softly at the idol, who was still curled up beside him.

"You alright there?  
Hehe y'tired?"  
He joked but she nodded, smiling as she rested her head and her hands on his chest

"I am.  
What's the time?"  
She asked softly as he put the laptop on the bedside table.  
Looking up at the clock on his wall-  
Holy shit.  
It was half nine.  
She'd been here since like-  
Seven!  
N i c e.

Wait-  
He had to ask her out right!?  
Damn it!-  
Now could be the only chance he could get!  
He had too!-

"Maizono-Chan-  
I uh-  
Sayaka!-  
Uh will you-  
Will you uh-"  
Fuck he was screwing up and she was just staring into his eyes with her adorably perfect ones and-

"Yes."

"W-Wait-  
I didn't even-"

"Leon!  
You know I have keen intuition!  
And I knew exactly what you wanted to say!"  
She smiled at him, as he looked down at her. Clearly struggling to contain his excitement 

"S-So-  
You serious!?  
I mean, I know idols dating is hard so if you don't wanna risk it that's chill but-"

"Leon!  
I said yes, I can explain this to my manager my way!  
You're a big sports star so it's probably okay!  
A-Anyway, I'm allowed to do things myself!"  
She squealed and then curled up beside him, huffing as he wrapped his hands around her waist.  
Grinning as he did.

"If you're still tired babe, you can throw on one of my shirts and stay here."  
He grinned, clearly enjoying his new-found girlfriend who would hopefully last more than a day!

She carefully stood up then smiled, pulling one of his shirts out of his closet then skipping into his bathroom to change.

He was tempted to try peeking but he knew better, especially since if he got caught she'd probably stab him with a six inch knife from the kitchen. CouGh Spoilers cOuGh

Instead of being a 'bad boy' he simply got changed himself. Taking off his outfit and throwing it onto his chair. Then he pulled on one of his band shirts. Well it was black and it had The clash's album (London calling) cover on the front. Then he threw on some black shorts to make what he liked to call 'make-shift sleepwear'.  
Soon he turned off all the lights bar one of the lamps on the side of his bed and he just sat down, waiting for Sayaka to return from his bathroom.

About five minutes passed and Sayaka finally walked out, her clothes folded neatly in her arms and her hair tied up.  
She carefully put her clothes on his desk then she sat down beside him on the bed.

God damn-  
She was wearing one of his shirts and a spare pair of shorts she must've found.  
He soon got into the covers and let out a long sigh as she slowly curled up next to him. 

He turned off the light, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep as his 'girlfriend' (Yes he was still very proud of that) slept on/beside him. Her breathing was soft and gentle as she slept. Watching her chest rise and fall was absolutely adorable. And he tried to match his breathing with hers as he too soon drifted off to sleep. 

 

-8am in the following morning-

Sayaka was the first up, she yawned and stretched her legs a bit but she stopped as soon as she heard her partner let out a grunt. He tightened his grip on her which caused her to giggle and sigh as she eventually lay back down beside him. Closing her eyes once more to possibly try going back to sleep.

But he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and it was adorable. His hair wasn't spiked up, he wasn't being his usual loud self, and he just looked so peaceful laying beside her and holding her like this.

Soon enough though he woke up and he was greeted to her blue eyes and her dark blue hair covering part of her face. He carefully pushed a strand of hair behind her ear then he carefully planted a kiss to her forehead.  
She squirmed a bit and let out a soft giggle. Then she simply hugged him and buried her face in his chest

"G'morning darlin', you sleep okay?"  
He grinned as he looked down at the flustered idol burying her face in his chest. He heard a muffled voice but he couldn't make out what she was saying so he just held her tightly. Hoping she didn't mind.

After a long sappy minute she looked up and then pouted, sticking her tongue out cutely afterwards 

"Leeeeeon!  
Let me gooooo!~"  
She wailed then giggled as he tightened his grip and leant back down onto the bed, dragging her with him of course which caused her to wriggle around a bit imbetween laughs.

Eventually he let her go, allowing her to sit up. He did the same and soon climbed out of his bed, running a hand through his flattened hair and grumbling slightly as she giggled quietly

"Don't be embarrassed, its cute!"

"Yeah but that's not 'punk' babe!"  
He whined and she couldn't help but laugh and lay back down as she did. Her hair covering most of the bed.

"What did I say!?"  
He pouted, continuing to talk in his whiney tone

"Y-You're so childish!"  
She squealed, curling up in his bedding which smelled like her for an odd reason.

She was rewarded with a grin as he soon picked her up, she clung to the covers tightly so if course he picked her up in them.

"I think you're the cute one, babe.~  
Now should we head on down to breakfast? I'd rather not have Taka on my ass about oversleeping."  
He grumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a whine

"Thirty more minutes. . .  
It was warm!"  
She whined and he grinned, putting her back down on his bed-  
And of course she dragged him down after she was down

"You'll stay with me  
Right!?"  
She smiled and he looked at her, moving her closer to him as he then proceeded to squeeze her sides slightly 

"Duh!  
I'll stay with ya no matter what!  
I'll always be on your side!"  
He flashed a grin as she squealed in delight and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"So. . .  
You do really love me?"  
She eventually piped up, looking him dead in the eyes.  
Blue eyes upon silver eyes.  
It was silent for all of a minute.

Leon put both hands on either side of her head and stared at her  
His expression was a mix of sadness and serious 

"Babe. . .  
Don't ask stupid things.  
You know I love you.  
And I'll never hurt you!  
I swear!"  
That's all Sayaka needed to hear.  
As soon as he finished speaking she quickly shoved her face into his chest and clung to him as tightly as she could. Refusing to let go.  
Even though Leon was groaning and trying to pull her off so he could kiss her. She just felt safe where she was, and although she loved him she wasn't quite ready to remove her face.

Yep.  
Just adorable things like that.  
That's the life they had together.  
Then that incident happened and they stayed together for those two years.  
Staying strong.  
Staying there for each other.

Sayaka Maizono lured Leon Kuwata into her room, intending to kill him.  
The attack failed.  
He counter all her knife movements with the practice sword.  
It was all going terribly-  
Why had she thought killing one of the people whom made her smile in this situation was a good idea?  
It was a mistake she couldn't take back and now he was gonna kill her-  
She fled into the bathroom, knowing the door would jam and he'd have no way to follow her in-

Or so she thought-  
He'd gotten his toolkit out and unhinged the door-  
Forcing his way in-  
This was it-

No-  
She wasn't gonna give up.  
Not yet-  
Little did she realise Leon only wished to calm her down  
And yet amidst the struggle-

 

Sayaka Maizono was killed by Leon Kuwata.

Her eyes shot open at the sudden surge of pain in her chest.  
She weakly wrote his name behind her on the wall, hoping he didn't see-  
He was just stood over her frozen-  
Was he crying?-  
He was-  
Why did it end up like this?  
Neither of them wanted this and yet it had happened-  
If only they remembered the two years-

None of this would've happened.  
Leon soon left the bathroom to go cover his tracks. He didn't want to die-  
He didn't want the others to hate him for his accident.

 

He left Sayaka there as the life drained out of her.  
A knife in her abdomen and a broken wrist. 

All of this was happening because of 'That video'  
Her band mates were dead-  
Seeing them like that broke her-  
Seeing her broken broke him-

They broke each other.  
They loved each other.  
They hurt each other.  
They didn't know they loved each other till it was too late.

They broke each other.  
They hurt each other.  
They killed each other.  
They loved each other.

And they'd both give anything to have a night together like all that time ago.

They'd give anything.  
But they had nothing now.  
Nothing could be done.  
And nothing would be done.


End file.
